I'm not afraid
by agent.music.art
Summary: It's all about Skye


This wasn't spouse to happen. It was going to be an easy mission. Find the man kill him then get out but they were spouse to get kidnapped. The things running throughout Skye's brain was awful. She shouldn't have let Clint and Nat cover for her while she went on a mission. Now the team thinks she is so sort of traitor. Skye just wants to be normal to her team. She didn't want to be a 19 year old level 8 agent she just wanted to be a normal teen. But she was pretending to be someone that she wasn't. She was coming out of the shadows now today for that matter. Skye opened her mouth to speak but a man who looked like she knew him walked in.

"Listen agents I'm going to take each one of you into an interrogation then something else that I will tell you about when you get in. Who's going first?" The man asked.

The team was quiet you could her a pin drop in there.

"Me. I'm going in first." Skye said and smiled.

"You. Why I knew your mother. She would be so happy to know your doing well." The man said as Skye filled with envy and stood up.

"Let's just get this over with." Skye said and walked to the door.

The man opened the door and Skye walked out then the man walked out and shut the door.

"What should I call you?" Skye asked.

"Luke" the man well now Luke said.

"Luke are you serious" Skye said as a few guards pushed Skye into a chair.

"I ask the question around here." Luke said angry.

"You know I'm not afraid of you." Skye said confidently.

"Now who are you."

"I'm the daughter of a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." Skye said but received a slap across her face.

"Now who are you really?" Luke asked.

"That's true but I'm really Skylar Alexandra Sara Barton Stark." Skye said with a huge smirk on her face.

"That's a really long an name." Luke said with a smug smile.

"Shut up." Skye said with the fury inside of her climbing to new rates.

"Oooohhh I'm so scared." Luke said jokingly.

Skye got up and flipped Luke so he landed flat on his back. Luke groaned.

"Oh so that's how you want to play. Two can play at that game." Luke said as two guards came at Skye.

Skye easily took down the two guards.

"What did you do to me and my mom." Skye said with hate.

"I experiment on your mother when she was pregnant with you and I had given the baby well you super powers. Three years after you were born I kidnapped your mother and given her more powers but it resulted as her getting cancer. She was spouse to die around 20 years later but the powers made her die in two and a half months." Luke said then he laughed.

Skye sent a mind message {A/N- I'm introducing my an OC who has my personality and this is one if Skye's powers who she shares with the OC} to her niece Alex Barton.

The message said: «Help! My team was kidnapped by a psychopath an I'm sending you the location. Find me. I'm counting on you.»

Seconds after the message was sent Skye was knocked unconscious by a guard.

I'm not afraid

Grant Ward sat in the room terrified. He knew Skye was a traitor but he cared about her. He didn't know why but she reminded him of his Girlfriend Skye Stark. Then Grant realized that Skye was Skye Stark. But he didn't know why she didn't want the team to know who she is.

I'm not afraid

Alex Barton was just chilaxin when she got the message from her aunt. Alex decided to take matters into her own hands and call Director Fury to get Strike Team Delta and a few others to help her out.

I'm not afraid

When Skye woke up she was tied down to a table. Skye cursed under her breath then Luke walked in.

"What do you want from me?!" Skye asked well more like yelled.

"This machine connects you with family members from the other side. Are you ready to see your mom." Luke asked.

"Yes." Skye said as she got herself free from the table.

Then a loud alarm goes off saying 'intruder alert!' repetitively.

A ton (15 to be exact) of guards run in and Skye takes them down with a few injuries in the making. It takes Skye twenty minutes after that to kill Luke. Eventually Alex and Tony(Skye's father and Iron Man) find Skye.

As the Natasha guides the three of how to get to the rest from the room their in. Natasha can't be in the field because well she's pregnant again. Skye takes control of the mission because Nat and Clint are flirting in Russian.

I'm not afraid

As the team meets back at the bust hey patch up everyone. Simmons and Bruce Banner(the Incredible Hulk) help everyone with their injuries. Every has minor injuries except skye who has as zygomatic fracture, a broken right wrist, a dislocated left shoulder and 6 additional broken ribs to her already 2 broken ribs.

"So I just have to rest for a few days right?" Skye asks her doctors. The team looks at Skye in horror but the avengers just start laughing. Skye gets a yes from Banner and a No from Simmons.

Later that day when the avengers and Alex left Skye was curled up to Grant's side sleep like they've always done. They didn't care that there was a 7 year age difference between them they still loved each other. The continued loving each other until they both died.

Skye learn that's she's not afraid of anything as years went on and she continued working for SHIELD and everyone will remember Skye for centuries.

I'm not afraid

**This is my last post for 2014. I can't wait to start a New Year of writing and thanks to anyone who's been reading my stories. I will be updating all of my stories in 2015. The original writing prompt for this story I made is below and this is Agent signing out bye.**

the team (ot6) gets kidnapped instead if 1x06 the team thinks Skye betrayed the team but that was just Clint and Natasha messing around. When being held hostage Skye learns about her mother and how she [Skye] had gotten her powers. The team goes the a process of interrogation and a machine that connects you with a family member from the other side. The order for all of this is Skye, Coulson, Ward, May, Simmons, then Fitz. The kidnappers only get through Skye because after she is a level 8 1/2 agent. Skye sends a mind message to her niece [Alex Barton] because she had gotten some of Skye's powers when she was younger (I'll talk about that in another story) and tells her parents but her mom can't do anything because she's [Natasha] is pregnant again. So as always Alex call Director Fury to let him know what's going on. Alex takes the Hulk, Captain America, Iron man, Hawkeye and at Stark Tower Hill is helping Natasha with the kid(s) and Natasha takes over the mission. Tony and Alex go to find Skye while the other avengers get the team. Alex and Tony found Skye but she was in a deep conversation. With a machine? No! When Alex heard Skye say "I need you, Mom. It's hard for an 19 year old to grow up without a mom." Tony well Iron man couldn't hear this any longer he started kick the guys around and most likely killed them. Then he ran over to his granddaughter[Alex] and tried to help he deprogrammed the machine. As they shut the machine off Skye came back to reality but she was dozed off. "Daddy?" Skye paused "Alex" Skye said weakly as she looked at her father and niece. "I'll tell you every thing later." Skye said as she sat off and jumped of the table. As time passes Skye takes over the mission. They six get the team out. Skye goes to her Doctor[Jemma Simmons] who diagnosis her with 6 cracked ribs, a hairline fracture, a broken right wrist, and a broken left arm. "Is that it?" Skye asks. "Yes but I have the file of the test you requested 3 months ago." Jemma said Skye's breath hitched remember it was if she could get pregnant or not. "I'm sorry." Jemma said as she gave Skye the file. Skye took the file. "Thank you, doctor Simmons." Skye said as she got of the lab table and started running up to her to her bunk. As Skye gets to her Bunk Grant stops her and they talk and Grant's pissed that he couldn't tell that Skye was his girlfriend. More details will be add and here is you Skye writing prompt


End file.
